


Annie's First Crush

by sugar addiction sweet (my_blue_wheelbarrow)



Series: Frostiron Family Fluff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/sugar%20addiction%20sweet
Summary: Annie comes home from school and tells her dads about the new boy in her class.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Family Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538086
Kudos: 33





	Annie's First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamt I had a metal arm and it was so cool, I woke up and wished I had a real one. 
> 
> Enjoy! ❁

"Daddy! Papi! I'm home!"

Annie storms down the hallway and barges into the bedroom of her fathers. 

Loki and Tony are still in bed, the engineer's head on the mage's chest. 

Annie had slept over at Aunt Nat's which meant that the couple had a nice evening and night to themselves.   
Actually, all they did was take a bath together, skip dinner and then go to bed early. But it was wonderful nonetheless. 

Natasha has brought Annie home and now the girl jumps onto the bed, wedging between Loki and Tony.   
Tony lifts his head and moves to the side so that there's actually space for his daughter who turns so her back is to Tony's chest and she's looking at Loki. The engineer puts his arm around the small girl. 

"How was school, darling?" Loki asks using his soft voice which would get anyone to talk to him for hours. 

Annie wiggles excitedly against Tony and the man knows that she's going to tell them all about her day and whatever funny thing Mr. Banner did today. 

"It was great! We have a new kid in class," she says happily, sounding as if her favorite plushie came to life. 

"Really?" Tony asks, showing interest even though he's starting to focus on Loki and his stupid pretty face which is looking at their daughter with so much affection that the other man starts to melt inside. 

"Yes, Daddy! His name is Valentin and he has really dark hair and he really can't draw. Today in art class we had to draw our favorite pet and he drew a dog but it looked like a fish! I told him so but then I helped him draw a dog and now we're friends!"

Loki nods and Tony says, "That's nice of you, that you helped him. But maybe don't tell him that his drawing's bad next time?"

Tony knows that his little one would never hurt anyone deliberately but sometimes she's a bit direct. 

Annie turns around between him so that she's turned towards her daddy and frowns. 

"I didn't say that it was bad, Daddy, I just told him it looked like a fish. And he laughs. Valentin has a very funny laugh and he laughs a lot. I like him."

Annie looks away, in a kind of dreamily way and oh, that rings a small alarm bell in Tony. His daughter is not having her first crush, is she? 

He looks to his husband whose eyebrows are risen and lips are curled but of course, he doesn't look back. 

"Do you know where he's from?" Loki asks. 

Annie shakes her head vehemently. 

Then she suddenly sits up and almost manages to smash her arm in Loki's face. Close call. 

"I forgot to tell you the most important! He has two dads, too! They brought him to school this morning. One of his dads has a metal arm! It's completely silver and it looks really cool! Almost as cool as your tricks, Papi." 

Tony has to suppress laughter when Annie finishes. He looks over to Loki again who's now frowning and he knows the man's thoughts exactly.   
_A metal arm? Almost as cool as Loki's astounding magical abilities? A silver prosthesis?_ The mage must have been internally outraged.

"Well, that's amazing, sweetie. You wanna invite him to a playdate sometime?" Tony suggests and as soon as the words have left his mouth he regrets them. 

Okay, he does not regret the way that Annie's eyes widen and basically start to shine but still. 

"You're a genius! I will ask him tomorrow! No! I'll make him a card! With a dog on it! I have to get to work! He can't say no!"

The girl jumps up and runs out of the room but not before pressing a wet kiss to her dads' cheeks. 

When the men are alone, Tony exhales loudly. 

"Our daughter is going to have her first date," Loki states. 

"Oh no, no, baby, you're mixing something up. Our daughter is going to have a playdate on which she is probably just trying to teach the boy how to draw. So, basically she's tutoring him. Not an actual date, Lokes, she's known the boy for one day!"

The mage chuckles and finally comes closer to Tony again, pecking him on the lips before grinning at him. 

"If you say so." 

-

To be continued... 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Stucky fanfiction called "Sounds About Right" which features mentioned Valentin.


End file.
